Love & Jealousy
by KlaineyCat
Summary: A Klaine/Blurt story about the magic of falling in love, and the jealously of Dave Karfofsky. And a shock is in store for Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt paced down the empty corridors of Dalton Academy.

His fancy, pointed shoes tapped on the vinyl floors that were polished to a lethal shine. Kurt looked down and he could see his reflection staring back at him. His flawless, feminine complexion sparkled as he adjusted his hair.

Even though Kurt and Blaine had met and hung out on many occasions, Kurt wanted to impress him and make the 22nd impression of him, just like the very first.

School wasn't going to start for another half hour, but Kurt was determined to be there early as possible. Just then, Blaine appeared around the corner.

"Kurt!" grinned Blaine, coming towards him.

Kurt's smile widened as Blaine approached him.

"You're here early" exclaimed Blaine, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Well, as they always say, the early bird catches the worm!" Kurt explained.

Blaine laughed.

_Well that didn't come out right. _

Kurt sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Hmm I suppose that makes me the worm" Blaine smiled.

Kurt stared at Blaine lovingly.

He was head over heels.

"Are you enjoying Dalton Academy?" asked Blaine.

"Very much so" Kurt said, almost sounding confident about it, although he truly was unsure. There was many things he loved about Dalton, but he left his heart at William Mckinley High, and it was undeniable that he missed his friends, especially Mercedes. He may had been a warbler, but he missed New Directions terribly.

"So many gorgeous guys here" Kurt giggled, making googly eyes at Blaine.

"And then there's me!" Blaine laughed.

"No!...I...you're!.." hesitated Kurt. "You're the nicest one" he blushed.

_It was all coming out now._

"I don't know what to say" blushed Blaine.

"You don't have to say anything" Kurt smiled, looking down, embarrassed.

"Actions speak louder than words" said Blaine, whispering and leaning in closer. Kurt's heart thumped louder and louder. And faster and faster.

Kurt and Blaine's lips locked together and chemistry zapped through them.

Kurt always knew they had chemistry, but now, he could almost feel it. Kurt's heart fluttered and tingles ran down his spine. He could not believe it was happening. It was almost too good to be true.

He was tempted to pull away and pinch himself, because he was almost certain that he was dreaming.

The kiss grew more passionate and he realised that he couldn't possibly be dreaming. Blaine's lips were smooth and soft, yet masculine. A happy medium after kissing Brittany Pierce and Dave Karfofsky.

Blaine's lips detached from Kurt's, and Blaine's hand caressed his cheek.

There was a beautiful silence where they just looked into each others eyes. It wasn't the type of silence that is awkward and unsure. Because they were both sure that they in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt clutched onto Blaine's hand. He took a deep breath and gently pushed open the door. He ushered in.

"Dad," Kurt announced "This is Blaine."

Burt Hummel sat up on the sofa, quickly switching off the television and attempting to straighten the sofa cushions.

"Kurt," sighed his Dad, "You could have warned me we were going to have visitors."

"Oh sorry," said Kurt, welcoming Blaine into the house.

Blaine walked in, looking around.

"Someone special?" whispered Burt to Kurt.

Kurt gave a subtle nod.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Blaine said, shaking his hand.

"Sir?" grinned Burt "I like this boy."

Kurt smiled at the approval of his Dad.

Carole wandered in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ooh, who've we got here?" asked Carole.

"This is Blaine" Kurt blushed.

"Your boyfriend?" Carole piped up.

"Erm" Kurt said, biting his lip, unsure of the answer himself.

"Early days, early days" Blaine chipped in.

Kurt looked at Blaine, lovingly.

"Do you two want some dinner? Me and Carole made steak," Burt suggested.

"That's okay" Kurt said "Me and Blaine stopped at the salad bar on the way home."

The night drew on, and Blaine had spent all evening chatting and kissing with Kurt on the sofa. Finn hurried down the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away from kissing, suddenly.

"Oh, sorry guys," gushed Finn "I...I'll go back upstairs"

Finn began to make his way up.

"Finn?" Kurt smiled "This is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you."

Kurt and Blaine looked back at each other, then Blaine looked at his watch.

"Oh, it's getting late," Blaine sighed "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Hmm...got lost gazing in your eyes" Kurt blushed.

They waved each other off. And once the door was closed. Kurt pressed his hands together and thanked the Lord for an amazing day. Despite the fact he was unsure about whether God was real, he was thankful to whoever or whatever brought him and Blaine together.

The next day, over at William McKinley High, the whole of New Directions burst into 'Livin' La Vida Voca', the performance sounded beautiful, and Mr Schu stood at the sidelines, nodding his head to the beat. Everyone was with high spirits.

That's until Kurt and Blaine strode in, dressed in their Dalton Academy uniforms.

The song grounded to a halt as the class rushed over to greet their dearly missed friend.

"Why are YOU here?" Rachel belted.

"Woah, calm down," Mr Schu said "Kurt and Blaine are here to wish us luck at sectionals"

"Wish us luck? More like spying," Rachel groaned.

"Don't jump to conclusions" Blaine told her "We are here to wish you luck, just like Mr S said. To say 'No hard feelings', y'know, since we're competing against each other."

Rachel was still sceptic about them.

"Oh, I'm Blaine, by the way" Blaine explained.

The class looked over at Blaine and Kurt, who were holding hands.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are dating" Puck said.

"You guessed correctly" grinned Kurt, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Too bad if you had kids they could only be boys" Brittany said in a quiet monotone.

Everyone glared at Brittany.

"Oh, Brittany, I missed you and the things you come out with. I miss you all!" Kurt laughed, running in for a group hug.

Dave Karfofsky happened to be passing by and the sound of Kurt's voice drew him closer to the door to the glee club rehearsal room.

He peered in, and could feel his blood boil, as he watched Blaine kiss Kurt delicately on the cheek, in amongst the rest of New Directions.

As much as he was secretly overjoyed to see Kurt's face, he was not expecting to see Blaine there. His face reddened and his pupils widened in his green-with-envy eyes. He was jealous. Real jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a successful rehearsal at WMHS. Mr Schuester had offered to buy milkshakes for all of New Directions, plus Kurt and Blaine.

They all ordered and sat down at a table.

"So, tell us all about yourself Blaine," Mr Schuester began, to stop an awkward silence from brewing.

"Um, I don't know what to say, really" Blaine grinned, slurping down a sip of banana blitz.

"Well, you're totally hot. So if something happens between you and Kurt let me know. And I can fix you up with m..." began Santana.

Kurt gave Santana a 'oh-hell-no' look.

"Sorry, I'm only into guys" Blaine said, cutting in, apologetically, putting an arm around Kurt.

Kurt looked as if he could melt into his arms, he never felt so loved before. His smile was from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you," Mercedes said to Kurt, taking his hand.

"Thanks" Kurt grinned.

"I'm happy for you, too" Mr Schuester smiled.

Once everyone had departed the milkshake bar, Kurt and Blaine headed back to the boarding school and passed onto Finn a message saying to tell everyone back at home that he'll miss them now he's officially staying nights there.

Everything seemed so perky and joyful that day, but life isn't a bed of roses. The following day was nowhere near as nice.

Kurt and Blaine were in their dorm, having yet another make out session when suddenly Kurt's cell phone blasted out 'Poker face' by Lady Gaga, and he picked it up. Abruptly pulling away from Blaine.

It was Mercedes, who was sobbing uncontrollably down the phone.

"Mercedes? Are you okay? What's happened?" Kurt said, worriedly.

Mercedes tried to hold back the tears.

"Kurt, my Mom's in hospital and it don't look good" she explained.

"Oh god! How did she...? What happened?" Kurt said, shuffling away from Blaine to hear what Mercedes had to say.

"She is critically ill, she slipped into unconsciousness this morning for no explained reason," Mercedes cried.

"Don't worry, darling, she'll make it through, just like my Dad did" Kurt empathised "Look, I'll pray for you."

A half-smile sprung onto Mercedes face.

"I love how you can make me just a little bit happy in the worst of times" Mercedes whispered "That's something I miss about you."

"Should I come over?" Kurt asked.

"It's okay, if all goes to plan I won't need you to come join me" Mercedes said "I'm just so scared."

"I'm here for you, sweetie" Kurt told her. "Text me or give me a ring if you need me."

Kurt was telling the truth, but in a sense, he was seemingly being selfish. He just wanted to carry on spending time with Blaine.

Kurt said bye and hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Blaine, shuffling back on over to Kurt.

"Mercedes' Mom is in hospital" sobbed Kurt, tearing up.

Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's face.

"She'll be okay, baby" Blaine said, comforting him.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, the sympathy in his eyes was so sweet and endearing.

Kurt adored him. He knew he'd picked the right guy.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly.

It made everything seem a million times better. Kurt was so consumed in the love he shared with Blaine, it almost made Kurt forget about Mercedes. He switched off his phone. And lay himself down beside Blaine as they cuddled up to watch a marathon of musicals on their dormitory television.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following day and Kurt gracefully got out of his bed.

Blaine was in the next bed to him. His eyes flickered open.

"Good morning," Blaine began, a smile springing across his face.

"Good morning to you too,"Kurt grinned.

"I can't wait for singing with the warblers today" Blaine told him "Wes has got an idea for a brilliant way to kick off our performance at sectionals."

Kurt had almost forgot about singing with the warblers.

In fact, he almost forgot about show choir altogether, and more importantly, he forgot about Mercedes and her mom.

"Oh crap" Kurt sighed, rummaging through his designer bag to find his cellphone.

"What is it? Don't you think Wes has good ideas or something?"

"No, that's not it" grumbled Kurt, grabbing his cellphone and jabbing at the 'on' button.

The screen zapped on and a message popped up, notifying him of 8 missed calls. All from Mercedes. Well, all but one. That was from Burt, wondering how everything's going.

Kurt tried ringing her back, worriedly. It went straight to answering machine 'Hi y'all, you've reached Mercedes, I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message after the tone' the voice came through. The voice was filled with typical Mercedes attitude.

"H-hi Mercedes, it's Kurt. Sorry I turned my phone off. Is everything okay? I hope your Mom is okay. Please ring back" Kurt quickly said, before hanging up.

Kurt began to tear up again and Blaine put his arms around him.

"What if she's gone, Blaine? What if I wasn't there to comfort Mercedes?" sobbed Kurt into Blaine's chest.

"Shh, it'll be alright" Blaine whispered. Blaine and Kurt held onto each other.

"How about we ask if we can come out of school to visit Mercedes this evening?"

"I'd like that" Kurt smiled.

At the warblers show choir rehearsal, Kurt decided to make the most of his emotions. He sang out 'Another suitcase in another hall' from Evita.

A tear rolled down his face at the final note.

"You were brilliant!" Paul, one of the other warblers, clapped.

Blaine came over and wiped the tear from his face.

"That was beautiful," he grinned.

"Thanks" Kurt blushed, giving him a hug.

Rehearsal finished and Kurt and Blaine decided to go to the hospital and visit Mercedes and her Mom.

Mercedes ran up to Kurt and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Everything's okay, right?" Kurt said, his voice muffled as his head was against her shoulder.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news?" Mercedes told him, holding back the tears.

"Good news, please!" gasped Kurt, just in case there was a glimmer of hope.

"My Momma's alive" she whispered.

"Oh thank God. Bad news?" Kurt asked, wiping yet another tear that escaped from the corner of his eye.

"She is expected to only live for a week," she cried her eyes out "They found a large tumour in her brain but they can't get it out. If they took it out, parts of her brain would come with it" Mercedes cried.

Kurt and Blaine hugged Mercedes.

"We're here for you" said Kurt.

"And me," smiled Blaine.

Doctor Howard's head popped from around the door.

"She's ready to see you Mercedes" Doctor Howard grinned.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands and gripped onto them tightly as she walked through.

There was Mercedes' Mom. She was propped up in the bed, looking weak and frail.

"Hi Mom" she smiled, coming over to hug her.

Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly by the door.

"Momma, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone," Mercedes wept.

"Don't worry, baby girl, I'm gonna be up in the best place I could be," she smiled.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"Kurt. You boy. Please come over here," Mercedes Mum told him.

Kurt sauntered over to Mercedes' Mother.

"Yes?" he asked, linking arms with Mercedes.

"You take good care of Mercedes, look after her like the good friend you are to her."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes.

"Of course."

Doctor Howard came in and told them that visitors should leave now, as it's getting late.

"That's fine, we have to be back for curfew anyway" Blaine grinned.

Kurt and Blaine hurried out, wishing the best to Mercedes and her Mom.

They got back to Dalton and swung themselves onto the futon sofa in their dorm, letting out a sigh. Then they looked at each other.

"Blaine, I want to thank you for being so lovely to Mercedes and her Mom" he blushed.

"It's nothing" Blaine told him "It must be so hard for her, I'll help anyway I can."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was perfect, he couldn't believe how wonderful his boyfriend was. So caring and yet so gorgeous.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, with his velvet soft lips, running his fingers up and down his chest. Blaine stroked Kurt's hand and then pulled away.

"Let's pop on the TV." said Blaine, picking up the remote. He put on The Lion King musical, and they snuggled up like a typical cosy evening, feeding each other chocolate pralines.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were somewhat happy the next day. Even though Mercedes Mother is critically ill, the fact that they'd visited them had lifted a weight off their shoulders. Also, they had got up to speed with their rehearsals for sectionals, so it was quite a relief.

"I'm so excited about New Directions visiting Dalton tomorrow."

"Hmm I feel like everything's sorted out now," Blaine smiled, exhaling.

"I know. It's magical" Kurt agreed, leaning in and softly kissing him.

Suddenly, Kurt got a text.

"Who's is from?" asked Blaine, curiously.

"It's from Rachel."

"The annoying one?"

"Yup"

'Omg Kurt, you'll never guess who's joined Glee club -_-' the text said.

"Someone new has joined New Directions?" Blaine asked, peering over Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah."

'Well that emoticon looks pretty pissed off, so I'm guessing it's someone you or I dislike?' Kurt replied.

'Got it. It's Dave Karofsky' the next text said.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with wide eyes and gulped.

"What?" said Blaine, worriedly "Who is it?"

"It's Dave."

The mood in the room went from joy to fright.

Kurt walked over to the wall and pressed his head against it, banging his head against it.

"How. Could. This. Happen?" he said, in between whacking his head against the ivory painted walls.

Blaine walked over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Stop it, you'll make a dent in the wall" laughed Blaine, turning Kurt around to hug him.

"I'm so scared of him" Kurt whispered.

"I know but you've got to remember..." Blaine began.

"Courage?" Kurt finished off.

"Right."

Kurt wasn't too worried, he knew that Blaine had got his back. Kurt pressed his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Why are you so nice?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged.

He was tempted to say something flirtatious like 'well I can be naughty if you want', but he didn't know how Kurt would react to that kind of thing.

The following day, Kurt and Blaine prepared for the arrival of New Directions, nervously. They were not so much as excited as they were before. Even though Blaine was reassuring to Kurt, he was pretty scared of Dave, too.

They took deep breaths simultaneously and walked towards the main entrance of Dalton Academy, as all of New Directions spilled through the doorway. Kurt ran up to greet everyone excitedly, avoiding looking Dave directly in the eye, even though he knew that the new addition to the glee club was a topic of conversation he needed to have.

"So, Dave is a new member of New Directions?" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Too right I am" Dave announced.

Mr Schue gave a look of apology to Kurt, because he knew that Dave mistreated him.

They all shuffled through into the school, to check out the schools facilities.

Kurt walked over to Mr Schue.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Kurt grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that how desperate you were for new members?" said Kurt, raising his voice.

"Look, it turns out Dave is a fantastic singer _and_ an incredible dancer"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we need him on this club."

"But he said that he was going to kill me" yelped Kurt.

"A lot of people say that, they don't mean it"

Kurt took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Mr Schue what he really did. But he was worried that he would get beaten black and blue by Dave. He thought about Blaine, who was lingering nervously nearby. He thought about how he should be courageous and be honest.

"Mr Schue?" he began.

"Yes?"

"Dave Karofsky didn't _just _threaten my life"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Dave did something worse" he spat.

"Worse?"

"Dave is really confused with his sexuality"

Mr Schue glared at him.

"Are you saying he-?"

"He leaned in and kissed me. It's scared the crap out of me" he shuddered.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"He said he'd kill me if he found out I told anyone."

Mr Schue stared in utter shock. He took on board what Kurt had said.

"Don't worry" he said. Then he turned his back and walked towards the rest of the group.

Straight away, Kurt began to feel regret about what he had said.

Blaine came towards him.

"What did you say to him?" asked Blaine, reaching out to hold his hand.

"I told him what Dave really did" whispered Kurt, worriedly.

Blaine let go of his hand and opted for an arm around his shoulder as they walked along.

Blaine kissed him on his cheek.

"It was right to do that," Blaine smiled.

Kurt pulled Blaine in closer, hugging him amorously.

The New Directions group stood in a huddle, the boys looking over at the school's swimming pool in jealousy. The girls staring at the hot boys, breaststroking along the pool. Dave wasn't too interested in looking at the boys in the pool, and the only thing he was jealous of was Blaine. He watched from afar as they kissed and hugged right in the middle of the corridors. He was even more jealous than before. He couldn't stand it any longer. The only reason he really joined New Directions was to somehow get Kurt to like him, and they end up falling in love at Sectionals and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, he hadn't really thought it through. Blaine was getting in the way.


End file.
